


You are the Dancing Queen, Young and Sweet, Only Seventeen

by 3andahalffrogs



Series: Ocean Man [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Percy Jackson has a stand, Sally Jackson has a Stand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3andahalffrogs/pseuds/3andahalffrogs
Summary: Percy realizes that stands aren’t as new to him as he thought.Sally realizes that she hasn’t been the only one living her life.
Relationships: Percy Jackson & Sally Jackson
Series: Ocean Man [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131218
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	You are the Dancing Queen, Young and Sweet, Only Seventeen

**Author's Note:**

> In this house we do NOT throw Sally Jackson off to the side.
> 
> Also she deserves a stand 🙄

For as long as Percy can remember, his mom wasn't the only one taking care of him. 

When Percy was born, Sally was trying to survive working odd jobs, with no family or friends to help her. Despite that, she tried to desperately take care of her son. 

Percy’s earliest memory is being in a crib, his mother looking down at him, and a silvery apparition loating behind his mother. His chubby little hands reach out to it, but it disappears, and his mother murmurs a lullaby. 

He remembers being a toddler in his crawling stage, and a gentle hand stops him from ramming his head into a cabinet. He looks around and once again meets the eyes of... _ something. _ Though it has no mouth, its eyes watch over Percy kindly. He reaches its arms out toward it, gurgling. He is oblivious to his mother, Sally, who fell asleep watching him. 

This apparition, this  _ ghost _ , continued to pop in at different points of Percy’s life. It never appeared fully, usually only its hands or face being seen. It didn’t matter what it looked like, because Percy became accustomed to its presence all the same. 

This ghost, whatever it was, always appeared when Sally was too busy or tired to watch over Percy. It watched over Percy with its large eyes and gentle nudges, being too transparent to properly touch or carry Percy. 

At one point, it had started to appear more frequently that Percy believed it was getting stronger. It no longer nudged him, now settling on giving him pats, and even being able to momentarily give him a hug. 

But then Gabe showed up. 

Any progress that the ghost had made,  _ vanished.  _ It no longer gave him gentle pats and watched over him. His mother, working long hours, barely had the energy to care for him after being forced to baby her useless husband. 

The ghost barely showed up, to the point where it might as well have not showed up at all. By the time when Percy was twelve, he had almost completely forgotten about it. 

Until the end of his first quest. 

He had come home to find his mother alive and his stepfather as unpleasant as ever. And then he found the package on his bed. 

He’d offered it to his mom, knowing that she wanted to get rid of him as much as Percy did. She had looked troubled and unsure, but she finally decided. 

And then the ghost manifested completely. 

It resembled a giant doll, with its large eyes and rosy cheeks. It’s skin was a shiny rubber like substance, and it seemed to be wearing something similar to a dress or robe of the same material. It almost resembled those ballerinas you see in those windup boxes. The ghost’s long flowing hair floated behind it, flickering like flames, held back by something that could only be described as a crown. 

Sally had taken the package in her hands, nervously studying it. The ghost had lain its hands on her shoulders in a comforting way, and had given a small nod at Percy. 

Percy had left for camp, knowing that his mother would be safe. He later received the news of his “missing” stepfather, and his mother’s offer. The ghost plagued his mind as he returned. 

* * * 

Unknown to Percy and Sally, the ghost manifested again during the Battle of Manhattan. Though it didn’t take its true form, a sort of shimmer could be seen around Sally as she helped drive back the Titan Army. Miraculously, she nor Paul got hurt. Everytime an enemy attacked, it seemed like Sally responded with twice their strength. 

At the end of the day, Sally chalked it up to immense luck and her other allies. But if a few people looked closely, they could see large bright eyes, watching over Sally like they once watched over her son, and a shimmering aura, like a second skin, surrounding her figure. 

* * *

After the Battle of Manhattan, Sally decided to bring out the ghost more. It was unfair, she decided, that the ghost only came out when Sally needed something. She let it float around the house, the ghost never straying far from her. It looked at the pictures around the house and pinked up little trinkets it found interesting. On days where Sally felt lonely, she would just simply summon the ghost to feel its presence. 

It's only after the Giant War that Sally finds out what that ghost truly is. She ends up making a friend, Kujo Holly, who has a son that meets Percy. When they both get home, Percy rushes to explain what these ghosts are. 

Not ghosts.  _ Stands _ . Beings that represent your fighting spirit and soul, that stand beside you, hence the name. 

Sally brings out her stand. Percy tells her that they usually have a name, his own being named after a song. She thinks hard, her mind drifting to the fact that this is, quite literally, her  _ soul.  _

She finally decides on Dancing Queen, after that old song. It fits, with the crown sitting on its head and the whole doll theme. The stand seems happy to finally be named, to finally be recognized. And though it— _ she _ —doesn’t have a mouth, Sally knows it’d be smiling right now. 

* * *

It’s that same night that Sally learns what Dancing Queen is capable of. Dancing Queen doesn’t have a mouth, but being Sally’s literal soul, Sally can understand her just fine. 

_ “You’ve been burdened with pain too long,” _ she murmurs quietly in Sally’s mind. 

“ _ That burden, that pain, has strengthened you. But it’s time you returned it to those who deserve it, and to return it because of those who don’t.” _

_ “It’s just like that old saying, ‘Treat others like you want to be treated’. But now you have the power to enforce it.”  _

A part of Sally feels some sort of repulsion, feeling like she’s sinking down to  _ his _ level. She knows that  _ he _ would definitely misuse this power. 

“ _ And that is precisely why this power was granted to you. You, who has known first hand the pain and anger that people like  _ **_him_ ** _ bring, are exactly the type of person who can protect others from the same. Do you honestly think someone like  _ **_him_ ** _ would worry about hurting others? No! And that’s what makes you better, makes you fit to wield this power.” _

Sally reflects on this until her eyes can’t remain open. When she finally succumbs to sleep, she finds that her sleep is filled with her happiest memories, instead of awful nightmares. 


End file.
